A Street Urchin and A Boy with a Frozen Heart
by Minami-Ookhami
Summary: Bryan grew up in Moscow as a street urchin, with his best friend Ksenyia. They were seperated, but have they found eachother again? Maybe. Pairings: TalaXKsenyia,my Oc,BryanOC, and many others within. CoAuthored by Yuri, thanks! Flames are unwanted.


Tala Story

Name: Ksenyia Fedora Yevdokimov

Nickname(s): Sen, Yia

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5-5

Hair: Blonde. Down to just at her shoulder blades, and straight. Bangs covering her eyes lightly.

Eyes: Light purple.

Nationality: Russian

Occupation: Student- Mechanic

Hometown: Potevka, Siberia(A Remote place). Moved to Moscow at age of 5 due to Death of her mother.

Beyblade: It's a light Rose Red with black edges and navy streaks in some places, and it's a customized so that It fits her Bitbeast's abilities well. It is average weighted, though more to the light side.(1-10 would be a 3 or 4)

Bit Beast: Lvysha[Lion

Gender: Male

Species: Lion

Element: Earth

Attacks:

Average[1- Garden of Eden-(It makes a bunch of deadly plants come up and the bitbeast can use them at will to lock the opposing bitbeast into one place so that it can't attack back.)

Average[2-Adskiy RozaHellish Rose- (A Barrage of Thorns rains down on the opposing bitbeast.

Defensive-Earth's Barrior-(A barrier of earth forms to protect Lyvsha, but since defence isnt her best it only serves to dim the other bitbeast's attack to lower damage.)

Final-

(Nyet-no, Da-yes.

Russian phrases:Privyet- Casual Hello. Da Svedanya- Goodbye.Ya znat -I know.)

"Privyet, Do you mind if i sit here?" Ksenyia questioned.

"Err, no. Go ahead." The man replied.

Ksenyia smiled and took the seat next to him. She took the time to study her surroundings. She was currently seated in a Stadium full of people, here to witness the Beybattles between The Blitzkreig Boys and The BladeBreakers.

She'd heard of the BladeBreakers and especially the Blitzkreig Boys back in Russia. She beybladed herself, but she didnt have a team, so she couldnt enter these events.

She'd also never seen either of the teams before, but having heard so much about them, why pass up the chance to see for herself what they can do?

"I havent seen you around here, are you from around here?" the man next to her questioned.

She turned to him, "Nyet, I came from Russia. I hear alot about the Blitzkreig Boys back home, so i figured i'd take the chance to see them in action. Are they as good as people say?"

"Yes, they are. You speak Japanese well. Ah, I'm Hiro Granger, I'm the older brother of one of the Bladebreakers. Tyson?" he replied.

"Ah. Da, I've heard alot about him too. They say he's an excellent blader, you must be proud, Nyet?" Ksenyia commented. She took a good look at the man. He had light blue hair and brown eyes. Ksenyia realized that he looked only about 18.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of Tyson. He's come a long way with his beyblading." Hiro replied.

"Oh, I'm Ksenyia, Ksenyia Yevdokimov. It's nice to meet you Hiro." Ksenyia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. What part of Russia are you from?" Hiro questioned.

"Oh, I'm from Potevka, in Siberia. But i moved to Moscow when i was five, and i've been there since."Ksenyia replied.

"**And Now, The Blitzkreig Boys vs The BLADEBREAKERS!!!!**" Ksenyia almost jumped out of her seat at the loud voice. She glanced at Hiro and they'd silently made a mutual decision to stop talking now and pay attention to the match.

"**First up, Spencer and his bitbeast Folborg vs Max and his bitbeast Draciel!!!!**" Ksenyia flinched again. She really wasnt a fan of loud announcements. She watched in antcipation as Folborg and Draciel versed in a head on match. But in the end Spencer won. Sure it wasnt a championship thing, but it was a smaller tournament. Whichever teams won from their different blocks all went to share a house up in Russia for awhile, In Moscow.The top two teams in each block went to stay. This was block A, and the two Final teams were the Blitzkreig Boys and The BladeBreakers, of course.

"**And Now, Bryan and his Wyborg vs Ray and his Driger. How will this end?**" That really caught Ksenyia off gaurd. Especially when she saw the purple haired boy walking up to the stadium. Her eyes were wider then normal and memories were playing in her mind.

Flashback

_A young girl with short shaggy blonde hair was rummaging through a dumpster in the midst of summer in moscow. It was still cold and snowy, but where was she to go anyway? Her mother had died two years ago, and her father had abandoned her here in Moscow. She was only 6. _

_She was clad in some ripped pants, too big for her, and a baggy shirt with long sleeves,and an old parka she'd found in a dumpster. Her feet were clad in a pair of shoes she'd maintained since her father had left her on her own. She grinned as she found another parka in the dumpster and was pleased at her find--until she heard a loud 'Achoo!!'. _

_She found the owner of the sneeze. A boy her age with light lavender hair and matching eyes with a slightly red nose. She knew she would need the extra jacket when it became winter time, but her heart wouldnt let the boy go without a jacket, with him only clad in some overly large pants and a t-shirt. She walked over to him, her light purple eyes filled with innocence and pain. She kneeled next to him and handed him the coat. _

_"Here, I have one and you dont. I dont want you to get more sick." she smiled at him lightly as he looked up with a shocked look on his features. He smiled and accepted the brown parka and slid it on embracing the extra warth it provided him with._

_"Thank you. I-I'm Bryan Kuznetsov." He smiled slightly at the younger girl infront of him. _

_"I'm Ksenyia Yevdokimov. Hey, how about we be friends? We'll stick together no matter what!" the little girl grinned. _

_Bryan blushed lightly but managed a,"Yeah!" The two were inseperable after that. Best friends to the end, or so they thought._

End Flashback

Ksenyia was shocked. It was the same boy who had been her best friend through her childhood. They'd stuck together as street urchins, inseperable, even from the meanest of bullies. They'd been nicknamed the Street Duo, because they were always together. She'd never thought..that she would find him again. And boy did she want to just get up and run down there and hug the lavender haired boy. But she contained herself. For the moment.

She watched with anxious eyes to see who would win, but felt bad when the boy named Ray had won. '_Bryan, I never thought i'd get the chance to see you again. I've missed you, my friend._' ran through her head.

Mistress, why do you not go to see him. You've waited so long. Lvysha's voice questioned.

'_I cant. He's busy...and he wouldnt remember a mere...street girl such as me_' was her reply to her loyal bitbeast.

The mental connection was broken as the announcer called, "**Now is Tala vs Tyson.The teams are tied, now who will win?**"

'_Grrr. stupid announcer, with that stupid microphone' _Ksenyia growled at him mentally. She definitly didn't enjoy really loud noises, let alone really loud noises that break her concentration on thinking. She has a short attention-span as it is, must he make it worse? She could hear Lvysha snickering at her, but chose to ignore it.

Ksenyia tried to keep her attention on the match, but her thoughts were always wandering to the lavender haired boy she'd grown up with. She found herself wishing the Blitzkreig Boys would win, if only it meant Bryan would win. But her hopes died as Tyson won his battle, and he and Tala shook hands, with a small smile on Tala's part, a grin on Tyson's.

Either way, both teams were living together, why be angry? Ksenyia watched as the boy called Tala turned around, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

'_I'll admit he's cute, but if i go into fangirl mode, Lvysha you have to stop me'_

As you wish Mistress Snicker

'_Shut up Lvysha'_ she glowered at him mentally. She sighed as she stood up with everyone else to leave, and regretted comming for a split second, because of the traffic flow of the people. They kept stopping to mingle with everyone else, and she was on her last strings of patience when she finally got out of the stadium.

'_Thank the heavens I'm outta there, Nyet?'_

Definitly. Wouldnt want you exploding on me, Nyet? Lvysha replied.

'_right. Lvysha-1 me-0'.'_ I mentally claimed.

Bryan found himself and his team wandering about outside the stadium, being flocked by raging fangirls. Mainly Tala though. But his attention was caught on someone else, someone not flocking them. The blonde color of her hair had attracted his attention.

He'd always looked toward every blonde he'd seen to see if it were his old friend. But so far it wasnt going so well, he hadn't seen Ksenyia Yevdokimov since he was 8. What were the chances of finding her now? He now found himself wondering how she was while looking at the blonde girl. Her blonde hair reached itself to her shoulderblades, and was straight, and shiny. He could see that she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with ripps in the knees held up by a black belt, that fit her toned legs well. Her black hoodie was thin and didnt do her any justice being slightly baggy, nor did her converse shoes. But when he got to seeing her face, he was absolutely shocked. It was...It was Ksenyia. He'd finally found her again!

Ksenyia found herself lost, near a gang of swarming girls, she could hear some of them screaming, no all of them screaming the names of someone, but she couldnt hear it properly. Well that was until she heard a loud, "OMG it's the Blitzkreig Boys!!!" next to her and her eyes widened realizing Bryan was in that team. But her cell went off reminding her that her flight was leaving in half an hour and she had to get to the airport.

'_I'll see him in Moscow, hopefully'_ she mentally decided before running off toward the airport, knowing her bags were already there, for she had left them with the receptionist before going to the stadium. She made it to the airport just in time to get her bags from the receptionist before getting onto her plane.

Hours later she found herself back at the small mechanic shop where she stayed. It was wear she worked, and her boss had given her the upstairs to use as her room, since she had no where for her to live. She'd taken care to dress in warmer clothing on the plane even if she was used to the weather. She put her bags away and went to sleep; it being midnight there she was pretty tired.

Ksenyia woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. She wore some thick grey sweatpants and a thick black parka. She also wore black sheepskin boots. She had pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and yawned with a cup of coffee in her hand, sitting at the front desk of the mechanic shop.

She had already put the 'Open' sign on the door, and was waiting to see if anyone came in. Usually she got alot of customers, so she learned to open around now, about 7am. Ksenyia's indications were correct, because a few seconds later the doorbell on the shop door jingled as a man walked in. ...It was the same man from the tournament. Hiro, wasn't it?

He glanced around and caught eyes with Ksenyia, who had her eyebrows raised at him, and smiled. Ksenyia watched as he walked over and just sipped her coffee.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I came to get a mechanic. What are you doing here?" he replied standing infront of the counter.

"I work here. I'm the main mechanic. What do you need?" Ksenyia replied with a small hidden smile. She noted the shock in his eyes with pride, there werent many women mechanics that he knew of apparently.

"errr. We need someone who's good with motorcycles. The Blitzkreig Boy's had a bit of an accident...and Tala's bike is all...mangled. Think you can fix it?" Hiro replied.

"Da. Of course i can fix it. Would you like me to work on it here, or there?" she asked.

"If you dont mind, over at the house? He doesn't really trust anyone with his bike without him there." was the answer.

"Ok, I don't mind. I can work on it...around 5. It's when the shop closes, and i'm in charge of it today, sorry." Ksenyia frowned lightly.

"Thanks. I'm sure he'll be...err...thrilled." Ksenyia noted the small amount of sarcasm placed on the word 'thrilled'.


End file.
